Mushroom Inhibitions
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Axel wakes up one morning and doesn't feel very well. In fact, he's got a fever. How does someone that controls fire catch a fever? Well, it's not exactly a fever. Now, it's up to Roxas and Zexion to save him. Can they do this task? Or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

Well this idea just came into my head one day in history, so yea! haha

Of course, Akilina-chan helped me write some of it and edited.(I don't do well writing on my own.) haha

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Nothing whatsoever. Not even one little dot.

Enjoy! And review! Even if you don't like it, let me know what you think! :D

* * *

_Oh man...What's wrong with me? I feel...sick._ Axel stopped on his way to the kitchen. He felt worse than he ever had before. He started walking again down the boring white hallway, and when he reached the kitchen he saw Demyx looking through the cupboards. Demyx turned his head, took one look at Axel, and ran over to him.

"Axel! What's wrong? You look terrible!" Demyx said, looking concerned for his friend.

"I don't feel so hot either." Axel's gloomy mood, made so by his health problem, was lightened by his own lame pun. Demyx thwacked him for it, but it was funny, nevertheless. His good mood dissipated, for Demyx had hit his head with a wooden spoon and he had suddenly developed a splitting headache, and he went to sit down at the large table, immediately slumping in his not-so-comfortable chair.

"Do you think you have a fever?" Demyx asked. He took a seat opposite Axel.

"How would I know that? All I know is I woke up and felt terrible." Axel felt his forehead. It was ice cold.

"Whoa! Demyx, my head! It's freezing cold!" Demyx reached over and felt Axel's forehead and jerked his hand back at how cold it was.

"Axel! What happened?" Demyx looked shocked. He was staring at Axel as if he could figure out what was wrong just by looking at his forehead.

"I-I don't know! What's wrong with me? I'm never cold! NEVER! I'm not called The Flurry of Dancing Flames because I'm COLD! What am I supposed to do?! This isn't normal! M-maybe Vexen could help!" Axel stood up and looked at Demyx who was still sitting.

"Demyx? Hello? Anybody in there?" Axel reached over and knocked on Demyx's head.

Demyx didn't move for a few seconds, then finally he spoke, "Uh...Axel? T-turn around."

"What? Turn around? Ok...whatever you say." Axel turned around and was just as speechless as Demyx had been. All the cupboards and countertops were frozen solid. Axel stood there like a statue until Demyx came up behind him.

"Axel, I-I think you need t-to go see V-vexen." Demyx stuttered, still amazed at the crystal covering that was all over the kitchen.

Axel still wasn't moving, so Demyx walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Wha? Vexen? Y-yea ok, let's go," Axel said coming out of his trance. He stumbled out the kitchen and up the stairs to Vexen's lab.

Demyx knocked quietly on the big wooden door flew open and Vexen stood there looking at Demyx and Axel.

"Well? Is there something you need?" Vexen asked. He was standing there with his arms folded.

"It's Axel," Demyx said, "Something's wrong with him."

"Weellll? What is it? Come on, keep talking!" Vexen said impatiently.

"Well, you see, a few minutes ago when we were in the kitchen, he-" but Demyx stopped speaking. He looked around. "We'll...uhm...just be going! See you later!" Demyx grabbed Axel's arm and started to pull on it. Vexen gave him a look that clearly questioned his sanity, and turned around to walk back into the room, but stopped when he noticed what had happened to his room.

"Come on, Axel! Hurry!" Demyx said desperately to a confused Axel.

"But, Demyx, I thought you said I should ask Vexen for help!" Axel said, struggling against Demyx's consistent pulling.

"WHAT? What happened to my lab?! I didn't do this!" Vexen said. He turned back around and stared at Axel and Demyx struggling. Comprehension dawned on his face. "YOU!" He pointed at Axel. "YOU FROZE MY LAB!!!"

Axel, thinking that it would be best to successfully escape Vexen's wrath eluded the situation perfectly.

"What? Me? I'm the element of FIRE! You're ice. I didn't do that. YOU DID. Don't go blaming other people for your OWN mistakes."

He grabbed Demyx's arm and stormed off, leaving Vexen there fuming.

"Well, what do we do now?" Demyx asked, clueless. He was all out of ideas after Vexen.

"We go see the smartest one here." Axel said confidently, before he ironically passed out from heat stroke. He DID have a fever.

* * *

"Axel!" Demyx bent over and felt Axel's forehead. He was even colder than before. Demyx stood back up. "Oh man...he shouldn't have been walking around. Now I'll have to drag him to Zexion. Great. Just great." He bent over and started dragging Axel, and was on the way to see Zexion, when he passed Roxas.

"Demyx! What'd you do to Axel?!" A look of horror was all over Roxas' face.

"No, no, I didn't do anything to him! He's sick, and just passed out because he was walking around when he should've been resting." Demyx explained straining under the weight of dragging Axel so far.

"Ooh. Ok!" Roxas looked relieved, "Do you need some help?"

"Yes, that would be great! I'm taking him to Zexion." Demyx said, glad that he wouldn't have to drag Axel the whole way by himself. Roxas walked over and grabbed Axel's feet, and the two carried him to Zexion's room.

Roxas set Axel's feet down and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Zexion said through the door. Roxas opened the door, and Demyx dragged Axel in. Zexion was sitting in a chair reading a book, but looked up to see who was coming in his door to interrupt him from reading.

"What's tha- Is that Axel?! What happened to him?" Zexion stared at Demyx pulling Axel in. Demyx got through the door and pulled Axel over to the wall and propped him up. Roxas stood against the wall staring at the gigantic collection of books Zexion had collected on his bookshelves that took up two of his walls. Zexion looked from Demyx to Roxas, still waiting for an answer. "Well? What happened?"

"Well you see Axel's sick, and long story short, he needs your help." Demyx said. He leaned back in the chair he'd been sitting in waiting for Zexion's reply.

"Hmm..." Zexion stood up and walked over to Axel. "He looks terrible. Has he been resting?" Zexion looked over at Demyx, since Roxas was still standing there counting silently how many books there were.

"Well...uhm no." Demyx answered.

"Hmm...that was not a good idea. He should've stayed in bed...Maybe Vexen would have a-"

"No, that's not going to happen. Vexen can't be part of this plan." Demyx said. Both Zexion and Roxas were looking at him now. "Don't ask, but just don't include Vexen in this." Demyx said. Roxas went back to counting Zexion's books, and Zexion stood up and crossed his arms while he was thinking.

* * *

"Wh-what happened?" Axel said, apparently awakening.

Roxas quit counting the books and looked over, "Axel! You're awake!" he said enthusiastically.

"You passed out from walking around too long." Demyx said.

Axel looked around for a second or two. He was obviously surprised that Demyx had managed to ACTUALLY figure out that the smartest one in the castle was Zexion. Maybe he isn't all that dumb after all. Even if he is blond. Axel started to stand up, but Zexion stopped him. "You better wait a while and just rest." Axel knew Zexion was right, so he didn't argue. Instead he sat back down and slumped against the wall.

"Ok, Axel, I need to ask you some questions, so we can figure out how you got sick, and then find a cure." Zexion said. Axel closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"Ok, go for it." Axel said.

"Right. Then, can you think of anything that could've made you sick?" Zexion asked. Everyone was watching Axel now, waiting for his answer. Axel sat up.

"Hmmm... nope. Although, I never even knew that nobodies could GET sick." Axel said.

"Ok. Well when did you start feeling sick?" Zexion questioned. While he was talking he got up and walked over to his bookshelf and looking through his books.

"Well, I started feeling sick this morning." Axel said, watching Zexion as he moved from shelf to shelf looking for some book.

"Explain everything to me that's happened since you woke up." Zexion said. So together, Axel and Demyx explained to Zexion (and Roxas) what had happened.

After all the explaining was over Zexion stared at Axel. He was contemplating something important, every person in the room could tell.

After chuckling to himself and smirking ever so slightly, he grabbed a sticky note from his desk, scribbled something on it, and slapped it on Axel's icy cold forehead.

"The 'doctor' prescribes rest and isolation from similar Nobodies of the illness' element. That means no Demyx. Now get out. I'll tell you when I've figured out what exactly happened."

Axel reached up and took the post-it note from his forehead, read it over (It said almost exactly as Zexion had said himself) and grumbled to himself about Zexion being a complete stuck-up ass. Demyx laughed and walked off, orders, remember? And Roxas helped Axel back to his room

There he lay now, awaiting Zexion's theory, even if it is going to turn out preposterous.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be out soon! Please review! R.E.V.I.E.W. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well this chapter I did on my own...so we'll see how it goes... Don't worry, the next chapter will be muuuuch better. Hopefully.

Enjoy! And review if you wanna :D

* * *

Axel was just laying in his room, looking at all the chairs, desks, and other items that had frozen while he had been trapped in his room, when he heard a knock on the door. _Finally! Zexion must've figured out what was wrong with me_. He sat up, a little happier now, since Zexion would hopefully have a cure for him, or at least have figured out what was wrong.

"Come in," Axel said. The door opened and in walked Zexion with a puzzled look on his face. He walked to a chair across from Axel, and sat down.

"Axel, I've spent hours going through every book in my bookshelf that could help me figure out what's wrong with you, but there's just too many possibilities. Are you sure you don't have any ideas as to what could have caused this...this...illness?" Zexion asked looking perplexed. Axel could tell that Zexion wasn't used to not figuring things out right away.

"No, sorry, Zexion. I have no idea at all..." Axel said wishing he never would've gotten sick.

They both sat there thinking for a minute or two, until Zexion spoke up.

"Maybe if we go through everything you've done for the past few days, we'll figure something out. Sound good?" Axel nodded his agreement, and leaned back, knowing that this might take a while.

"What did you do yesterday?" Zexion asked looking around for a second, then reaching over and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen off Axel's desk.

"Well let's see...I woke up, then I stood up. I took a few steps, picked up my toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, brushed my teeth, rinsed my mouth and toothbrush off, set it down, walked away-"

"Ok, wise guy, do you wanna find a cure or not?" Zexion questioned, now annoyed.

"I was just having a little fun. Seeing as how I've been in this room alone for hours." Axel said looking over at Zexion with a glare. "Ok then, yesterday, I woke up, and played some cards with Luxord, but I got mad when I lost, so I set his cards on fire. Then he dragged me to Wonderland to try to snatch some cards from the Queen of Hearts...that didn't go too well. When I got back, I just hung around here for the day."

"Hmmm...what about 2 or 3 days ago? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?" Zexion asked scribbling furiously on the paper.

Axel thought over the past few days, "Nope...I haven't done anything unusual at all, other than going to Wonderland with Luxord..."

Zexion quit writing and looked up at Axel. "Tell me all about what happened when you and Luxord left," he said, looking hopeful.

"Well, I wanted to just stay here, but Luxord made me go, since I was the one who had burnt his cards. When we got there we were attacked by a group of those pesky little demon mushrooms, and then I had to fight them all because Luxord had run off and disappeared, but of course as soon as they were all gone, Luxord showed back up with some cards in hand and we came back."

"Hmmm I wonder if..." Zexion was muttering to himself and Axel could only pick out a few words here and there. Zexion suddenly stood up, "I'll be back, just keep resting!" and with that, he ran out the door, without so much as one more word. Well that was pretty weird...

Axel laid back down and kept drifting in and out of sleep. It was when he was sleeping pretty heavily that he was awakened by a knock on the door.

Axel sat up again and noticed that more and more of his room was getting frozen by the minute. "Come in," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes. The door opened and a very tired-looking Zexion came in.

"Axel, I think I might have figured out what's wrong with you!" Zexion said looking excited, obviously not noticing that he had woken Axel up. Zexion looked around the room, also noticing how much more was frozen. He couldn't find a chair that wasn't solid ice, so he just stood.

"Zexion? What time is it?" Axel asked, still not fully awake.

"I don't know..." Zexion looked at his watch, "It's 2:30 in the morning."

Axel sighed, but then the reason Zexion had come in finally sank into Axel's brain, and he sat up straighter, "You figured out what was wrong with me?!"

"Yes. Well, maybe. Probably. I've been reading and researching, and I think that when you and Luxord went to Wonderland, and you got attacked, one of those mushrooms gave you this virus. I've heard of cases where people have been attacked by the mushrooms, and they get sick, and get a fever, but that couldn't happen with you."

"Because I'm already so hot." Axel said smirking at the double meaning. He was relieved that Zexion had figured everything out. He relaxed and leaned back, his arms behind his head.

"Well, yes. Since you control fire, your temperature is naturally high. So, when you were attacked instead of getting the normal fever, it had the opposite effect. You got freezing cold, which in turn caused you to aimlessly freeze things." Zexion gestured around the room at all the frozen objects.

"Cool." Axel laughed again at his lame pun, "So, how do we cure it?"

Zexion's face fell at this. "Well, I haven't figured that out yet...this is the first time something exactly like this has happened..."

"Oh..." Axel didn't even bother to try to hide his disappointed expression. "How long do you think it will be until you get a cure?"

"Uhmmmm.... I'm not sure. I'm working on it though! It could be a while..." Zexion said, not looking at Axel. Axel crossed his arms.

"How long is 'a while'?" Axel asked just starting to get a little angry.

"A few days, maybe a week... or two..."

"A WEEK OR TWO! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Axel thundered. Then both he and Zexion stared in shock as everything in the room turned to ice, apparently because of Axel's rage. Axel jumped off his bed, the floor being the only un-frozen thing left.

"Whoa there..." Zexion stopped. He normally called Axel 'Sparky' when his anger was out of control, but that didn't seem to fit the situation this time. "Just please, don't get angry, or the whole castle will be frozen. Right now, since you're sick, getting mad is a bad idea," he warned.

Axel took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll control my anger, but please, please work really hard to figure out how to cure this."

"I will...trust me. Do you think I want my precious book collection frozen? I definitely do NOT." Zexion looked offended at the very thought.

"Yea, yea...noooow...where do I sleep?" Axel scratched his head. Zexion looked around, "Maybe you could sleep in the hallway?" he said, but knew that the suggestion would be turned down, before he even finished speaking.

"Not a chance." Axel said looking out into the hall at the very uncomfortable-looking carpet.

"Well, I suppose you don't have any choice but to sleep on the hard ice bed, or in the hallway." Zexion said, looking as if he felt sorry for Axel. Axel sighed, and walked over to the hard block of ice, and knocked on it with his hand.

"It's frozen all the way through! If I slept on that, I'd be frozen myself by morning." Axel looked back and forth between the bed and the hallways as if contemplating which was worse, and walked out into the hall.

"Guess I'll just have to suck it up." Axel said, and sat down on the floor. Zexion said his apologies and left to go get some sleep himself. So Axel lay down once again to try to get some rest, hoping that Zexion would hurry up and find the remedy.

* * *

Wasn't that just exciting? That wasn't the best chapter, but oh well! haha. Well even if you didn't like it, I'd still like to know what you thought, so review! Whoo. haha ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I finally updated!! I've had writers block on this for a few days or so, but thanks to Akilina-chan, I have a new chapter! (She wrote a LOT for this chapter. The whole ending! :D)

Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I own nothing...blah blah.

* * *

Axel had been laying in the hallway drifting in and out of sleep when he was abruptly awakened by a hard kick in the head. He looked up to see Vexen walking past. Vexen turned around, and saw Axel looking at him.

"Oops. It was an _accident_," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Apparently he was still holding a grudge for the whole lab incident, even though he couldn't prove it was Axel. He kept walking, and Axel was left in the hall with a splitting headache, unable to get back to sleep. Axel stood up, cursing Vexen under his breath, and started walking, not even knowing where he was headed, just wanting to get out of the semi-frozen hallway.

"Axel, there you are!" Axel turned around to come face to face with Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas. What's up?" Axel said stretching his sore back. They started walking down the hall.

"I've been looking for you. You look like you're in pain...what happened?" Roxas' face was full of concern for his friend.

"Well, I accidentally froze my bed last night, so I slept in the hallway," Axel said.

"You could've..." Roxas quit talking and blushed a deep red, looking away from Axel.

"I could've...what?" Axel asked, a little confused.

"Uhmm...well I was just going to say that you could've...never mind," Roxas was very embarrassed now.

"Come on, Roxas, you can tell me. There's no need to be embarrased." Axel said trying to understand what Roxas had been about to say.

"I was just going to say that...you could've...come in my room. I have a couch," Roxas said, speaking fast so he would say what he had to say before he changed his mind. Axel quit walking. Roxas hadn't been looking at Axel, so he didn't notice Axel's abrupt stop until he had walked a little farther, but he stopped and turned around as soon as he noticed.

"Well, I mean uhm, I...uh, didn't mean it." Roxas stuttered awkwardly, clearly even _more_ embarrassed now.

"No, Roxas, that was...nice of you." Axel said. He caught up with Roxas, "I mean it." Axel smiled at Roxas, and Roxas smiled shyly back, his face still deep red.

"You know, I'm still tired. I didn't get much sleep last night...do you think I could go take a nap in your room?" Axel asked, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yea, sure. Go ahead." Roxas said, and smiled at Axel.

"Thanks." Axel headed up to Roxas' room, where the bed _wasn't_ frozen. On his way there he saw a pile of books coming towards him. It took him a few seconds to realize that there was a person behind these books.

"Zexion? Is that you?" Axel tried to peer over the pile of books, but it was too high.

"Yea, it's me," came the muffled reply, "and why aren't you resting?"

"I'm actually on my way to take a nap right now," Axel said irritated that Zexion was constantly telling him what to do. He could take care of himself, "What are all those books for anyway? Don't you own half a library in your room?" Axel asked. The pile of books started to tip, and a few fell off the top. Axel picked them up for Zexion.

"These books are going to help me find a cure for you," Zexion said, rolling his eyes as if Axel should have known this already."Before you go, help me carry these books," Zexion said, struggling and almost dropping the whole pile.

"Fine, fine," Axel said, not having enough energy to argue with him. He reached over to the pile and grabbed some of them off the top, balancing them on the few books he had picked up already off the floor.

"Ok, so where to?" Axel asked.

"My room. Where else?" Zexion said sarcastically.

"Yea, yea," Axel said. They walked to Zexion's room, and both sat down their piles of the books.

"Well, see you later," Axel said, and walked out, leaving Zexion to his studies, and walked to Roxas' room. He walked over and collapsed on Roxas' couch, leaving the door open. He was asleep in no time, but was woken up with a start when he heard two people shouting. He couldn't make out all the words, but he could tell that it was Xemnas and Saix. They were arguing, by the sounds of it, about Saix failing his mission. Then Xemnas spoke so loud the walls shook.

"SAY ONE MORE WORD, SAIX, AND YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!" Xemnas shouted. Axel heard stomping and saw Saix walk past the door. Saix stopped turned around and stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing just laying around?! Shouldn't you be doing something more productive?" Saix growled at Axel. Axel sat up immediately, taken by surprise at Saix's outburst.

"What are you talking about?! That's not any of _your_ business!!!" Axel retaliated, standing up now.

"Of _course_ it's my business! I'm your superior!" Saix said, taking his anger at Xemnas and directing it at Axel instead.

"So?" Axel said with indifference. Saix could yell and threaten him all he wanted. Axel was NOT in any mood to deal with a bunch of squabbling idiots.

Saix stormed over to Axel, but as luck would have it, he slipped on a patch of ice that Axel had unwillingly made and fell with a loud THUMP to the floor. He knocked his head on Roxas' cherry wood bedpost while he was at it too.

Even if Axel didn't necessarily CARE about Saix, he couldn't have him passed out on the floor in Roxas' room. He got up, as much to his distaste, and knelt down next to the berserker. He sat him up and slapped him. Slapped him hard.

"Uh....what? Who're you?"

"Oh joy." Axel groaned. "What a long day.."

"Are you..." Saix was looking up at him amazed. Like he was a god or something. "Are you...the Toast King?"

"Come again."

"The toast king! You both have the same red hair and tattoes! You MUST be him! OMG! I cannot believe I found THE Toast King!" Saix bounded up, taking Axel with him, and started jumping up and down in circles.

Just then, Roxas came in.

"Oh my...maybe I should leave. I think I fell asleep..I'll be waking up now."

"No! Roxas...hold on." Axel slapped Saix across the face again leaving a bright red hand mark on his left cheek. Saix sat down rather grumpily on the floor with a loud huff.

"It's not what it looked like! Saix...he slipped. And...went all Out of Character for a moment. I don't really know." Axel coughed violently then. He doubled over in pain and sunk to the thinly carpeted floor. When he was done coughing he looked up at Roxas who had a concerned look on his face. That was, until he felt something warm and metallic in his mouth. He looked down incredulously with wide-eyes at his hand. It was covered with the same warm metallic substance as his mouth was coated in.

"Axel? What- OH MY GOD! Axel! Sit down on my bed! This is serious. I'll go get Zexion. Just stay on my bed." And Roxas left Axel to sit there and stare at the blood on his hand.

Roxas rushed into Zexion's room. He was sitting at his desk flipping old yellowed pages of ancient looking books filled with who knows what kind of information.

"Zexion! Axel...there's something wrong! He's coughing up blood!" Zexion immediately turned around, stood up, and rushed out the door without Roxas.

They found Axel crunched into a ball passed out on Roxas' bed. There was a faint trickle of blood running down his mouth and both Zexion and Roxas looked in horror at what was occurring to their friend.

Zexion got right to work.

An hour and a shirtless Axel later, Zexion turned to Roxas with a solemn look on his face.

"We have to hurry and find a cure. I need your help, Roxas. The ice..it's manifested itself in Axel's body. Some of it pierced his left lung. He'll die soon."

* * *

Oooh suspenseful XD

Hope you liked it! Reviews will be welcomed! :D


End file.
